desyncedfandomcom-20200214-history
Baltro Jovail
Baltro Arteus, otherwise known by his Trollian Handle mystiqueChoreographer, is one of the Main Characters in Desynced. He is a Troll living on Alternia and his associated Sign from the extended Zodiac is Caprius. He uses purple colored text and when using o's/O's he replaces them with o-o's/O-O's. He owns a well known and respected position in the Subjuggulators Cult being a Jester. A Jester is the most active role in the Rituals peformed by the Subjuggulators being the one who choreographs (and performs) the rituals dance to gather the attention of the Mirthal Messiahs as well as the one to gather sacrifices. Etymology Baltro was named after the Balatro's in ancient Rome who were professional Jesters or Buffoons,. Jovial originates from the word the word Jovial meaning "Cheerful and Friendly" Apperance Baltro is a Purple blooded troll. He has considerably messy hair and his Horns are shaped like curved hooks and he decerates them with horn bands (1 on his right and 2 on his left). His face paint is made of triangles darking a majority of his upperface. He wears a Black Poncho with his Caprius sign on it and Yellow Tassels on the bottom half. He lacks a shirt underneath his poncho but wears arm bands that match the colour and position of his horn bands. He wears baggy pants and goody purple and yellow clown shoes that depsite being impracticle for dancing are "Funky and Fuck". Biography Baltro was the first Character introduced in Desynced. Personality and Traits Baltro is shown to be a very relaxed and talkative troll among the cast, most regard him as super chill, confusing or threatening. While he tends to not care about consequences and just flows with whatever is happening he appears to be very aware of his surroundings and what is going on. As such he likes to hint at his knowlege of certain secrets with riddles and rhymes as to keep the bearer of the secret constantly guessing if they are reading into his words too much or if he knows something he shouldn't. Baltro lives very high up, literally. Baltros hive is built atop the edge of a very tall cliff whilst his Respite block is positioned at the very top of the hive (Tower like in Design). Baltro's interest whilst involving that of most other Juggalos (Such as Miricales, Faygo ect) also has a large fascination in Dancing culture due to the role he was raised into by his peers. He is an exceptional Dancer and is known to move his body in ways that seem impossible and replecate moves from just a quick glance. He decorates his hive with Random Clown stuff and posters of other Famous Jesters in Troll Society. His Strife Specibus is Stick kind, at a glance it seems like a very basic strife specibus but Baltro exploits it to almost make any weapon as "Stick" is such a vague term. This plays into Baltro's theme of making others guess if he is secretly on to something or if everything in his life is a coincidence. His Fetch modus is Pose. Where to retrieve a Captchalogued item he must strike a pose that resembles the item. Whilst he has supposedly perfected the Modus over sweeps he tends to Captchalogue items that look similar and as such tends to mess up quite alot. OR DOES HE?! yeah he does. Relationships Layssa Ratemi Baltro appears to have had a very strong history with Layssa, the two are currently in a Kismesitude relationship but almost anyone could tell you it has Flushed undertones. Whilst the two shout and bicker at each other they are never really seen in a rivalry position, rather they are often seen working together be it in the same team or even as partners. Ithana Brumel Even when Baltro hints about how he knows more to others, he never comes of obvious or aggressive about it. However, with Ithana there is a deep hate between the two, usually always the Victim of Baltros mind games and teasing with alot more passive aggressiveness thrown in the mix. Tsanza Untali Most of the group dont know much about Tsanza (excluding his Moirail), all except Baltro. Baltro and Tsanza have a very joke fueled relationship as the two constantly message each other sentances that on the surface level have no meaning other than random garbage. However, it's hinted that not only Baltro but Tsanza can actually gather a proper conversation out of these interactions. Maragi Xensir Baltro and Maragi have a very complicated relationship. It is established fairly early on that Maragi has secret flushed feelings towards Baltro. Despite Baltro viewing her as a very close friend (one of his closest) he seems to be tip toeing around her advances and hints. However, Baltro does not hold any negative feelings or views on her because of it and still values her very highly. Paradi Dayton Paradi is the first troll Baltro is seen talking to in Desynced. Baltro and Paradi seem to get on extremely well, both enjoy faygo and seem to bond over it aswell as spacing out. However, their friendship seems very unstable due to opposite opinions on Paradi's Matesprite (Ithana Brumel) aswell as differing opinions on Baltro's Kismesis (Layssa Ratemi) Orphea Mauven The two have a close bond as Orphea helps make music for Baltros dances and rituals. The two talk a lot about more personal topics such as opinions and quadrants. Romeli Kybele Romeli tends to act very awkward and nervous around Baltro. It is mentioned that the two have known each other for sweeps and used to be close friends but it is currently unknown to what extent. Others Baltro has yet to be seen interacting with Nyxmir. However, through a conversation with Melane he was shown aware of Nyxmir's "secret" that Melane hides. Melane and Baltro have rarely talked and Melane seems to find him and his fellow clown worshipers funny and weird. Baltro and Aurane rarely talk but it's said that the two will soon have polarizing opinions on a matter that will greatly impact those around them.